fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
Anna is a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series. She has made an appearance in every single Fire Emblem game to date save Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is a red-headed young woman and is commonly seen in a trademark pose with her index finger rested at her face and wearing a sly smile. Profile Traditionally a non-playable character, Anna appears throughout various ''Fire Emblem games as a guide, cameo, prompt for suspending map data, or merchant in one of the Secret Shops. In the GBA games she also appears in the Link Arena and also in the prompt before game data is erased. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she hosts the in-game tutorial. She also appears in the beginning of Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, guiding the player in the creation of Kris. Anna appears in dialogue as an NPC in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, its remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, New Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. In all of those games, she appears to have a close relationship with another recurring character, Jake. Anna and Jake are in fact engaged in Genealogy of the Holy War. Shadow Dragon and Mystery of the Emblem Anna first appears as a Archanean villager in palace town. Despite Grust occupying the country, Anna has a close relationship with Jake, a drafted soldier who worked as a Ballistician for the Grust army. Not wanting Jake to be hurt by the Archanean League, Anna told Caeda to tell Jake to quit fighting as she's worried sick about him. After Jake joined the league, Anna cheered on her "honeycomb." Anna also ran a series of secret shops throughout that could only be accessed with a Member Card. As mentioned in the game's ending, after the War of Shadows was over, Jake and Anna decided to travel the world as they always wanted. In the DS remake of Mystery of the Emblem, Anna returns to give gameplay functions to Kris and cheer on Jake. They resume traveling the world in their ending. Genealogy of the Holy War Anna appears as a villager in Leonster in Chapter 7, revealing she is worried about Jake going off to fight against the Grannvale Empire. In Chapter 8, Jake is rescued by Amid, and Linda, with the reunited couple saying they will name some children after the two. The Blazing Blade Alongside her usual secret shop duty, Anna makes an appearance in the pub at The Port of Badon. She comments on the party's troubling situation and gives them advice on how to prevail against Fargus' pirates. Afterwards she says to say hi to her boyfriend Jake and stays at the pub. Awakening Awakening marks the first time that Anna can be a recruitable unit, joining as a Trickster in Paralogue 4. Anna appears in both Paralogue 2 as a Merchant and Paralogue 4 as a recruitable Trickster, but if the player plays Paralogue 2 after 4, Anna will still appear in Paralogue 2. After finishing both chapters, Anna explains her family's striking resemblance to each other, revealing that the Anna that appears multiple times is not a single woman, but a large family of female merchants who all appear the same and even have the same mannerisms, serving as part of their secret as the "secret seller". The existence of multiple Annas is also shown through the variety of versions of Anna in the same game, including one who serves as an Outrealm guide, a traveling merchant, a smith, and so on. The Merchant version of Anna, in particular, appears as a boss in Apotheosis. She has the most private savings in the army. Fates Like Awakening, Anna appears in as the gatekeeper for the Dragon's Gate for the Xenologues of Fates. In her Xenologue, Anna is caught by Lloyd and Llewelyn, hoping to utilize her "sneakiness" in their pirate crew. As fate would have it, Corrin and Felicia/Jakob arrive near the pirate's base after hearing rumors of them causing problems for local villagers. Eventually Corrin and their army dispatch the bandits and rescues Anna. Hearing that they are of royalty, Anna pledges her services as payment for her rescue. Consequent playthroughs of the Xenologue revolve around another Anna being caught. Corrin rescues them and she thanks them for the rescue. Her supports with Female Corrin show that she is initially upset that all her sisters share the same name and wonders why her parents gave it to them. However, it is later revealed that her parents gave each Anna a different pronunciation so that when they called for one, that one would respond back rather than all of them. She has the most side jobs in the army. Three Houses In Three Houses, Anna appears during Part II, though in order to get access to her shop the player must first complete the quest 'The Secret Shop', wherein the player must find her Secret Thingy ''located on the grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery. Anna also appears within some character's Support Conversations. Anna also appears in both Part I and Part II as the shopkeeper if the Marketplace is accessed from the battle preparation menu. In the launch edition of the game, Anne cannot be interacted with further past her duty of running the shop. However, Anna will be a playable character in the Wave 3 DLC. Heroes In ''Fire Emblem Heroes, Anna plays a vital role in the story. A veteran commander of the Order of Heroes, she summons Kiran, who later becomes the tactician of the army, and entrusts them with the legendary relic, Breidablik to fight and protect the world of Zenith from the Emblian Empire. Her personal axe is named Nóatún. In the Paralogue chapters, Anna, despite her status as commander, frequently contemplates and acts on a variety of comical money-making schemes. This is apparently due to the Order of Heroes constantly running low on funds. Warriors In Fire Emblem Warriors, Anna makes an appearance as a bonus character and does not play a role in the main story. She is unlocked by first completing any Illustration, which unlocks a special mission on that Illustration's respective History Mode map. Completing that mission unlocks Anna. In her support conversation with Celica, Anna is overjoyed to the point of tears to be the very first Anna she has ever encountered, feeling detached from the other returning characters who have all met one of her family members at some point in their journeys. For the honor she gave her, Anna pledges to come to Valentia to sell Celica special goods at a discount. Personality Due to Anna being a multitude of individuals, her personality differs slightly between games. However, there are some consistent traits amongst each other. Anna is typically whimsical and jovial, tending to do things her own way. Shadow Dragon to Radiant Dawn The original Anna appeared quite whimsical, keeping her shop secret despite others like Marth pointing out that doing so would cripple sales. That Anna was also not judgmental about other nationalities, as despite Archanea's enmity with Grust, she had a close relationship with the Grustian Jake, with whom she shares a love of travel. Her relationship to Jake ranges, but goes as far as engagement in Genealogy of the Holy War and talking of having children. While Anna is usually very lighthearted, she is shown to occasionally worry about Jake. Anna appeared to be a singular character as she and Jake made references to Linde of Archanea in Genealogy of the Holy War despite the game taking place in the distant past. Awakening and Fates Anna appears in a multitude of ways in both Awakening and Fates, being the first game in which more than one Anna appears simultaneously. Driven by an almost instinctual need to make money, Anna is willing to do whatever it takes to sell an item, sometimes telling little-white lies, though often regrets using such tactics. She does show restraint more often than not but any means of obtaining gold legitimately through sales is fair game in her mind. This fondness of gold even affects her love life, as for any Robin or Corrin who marries her quickly find out that her love of money remains more than her love of them, but she still shows that she loves them nonetheless. As part of a large family, the Anna family share a strong familial bond with each other and respects each other's "territories", doing their best not to impede on each other's work, even ceasing their own plans the minute they learn that another Anna has dibs on the same schemes. Despite their similar appearances, each Anna is able to distinguish Annas from one another from an early age thanks to a special log that records all acts of every single Anna in history that every Anna is required to read. According to the Fates Anna, though their names are spelled the same, there are different pronunciations of their names to help distinguish each other during family gatherings. As a mother, of either Morgan in Awakening and Kana in Fates, it is shown that she does not force Robin or Corrin to name either of them Anna, but nonetheless stresses the importance of her huge extended family and its traditions to her daughters. Heroes Heroes portrays Anna in a slightly different light as she takes her role as commander of the Order of Heroes very seriously and acts as a guide for Alfonse and Sharena. She harbors some guilt towards Zacharias's disappearance and feels that she is responsible for it. This in turn makes her an emotional crutch for Alfonse and Sharena on the subject. In special Xenologue chapters with the event Heroes, Anna retains her Awakening and Fates incarnations tendencies to capitalize on the Heroes in their special forms to turn a quick profit if she can. Anna occasionally tries to keep these impulses in check, but she has been known to work up herself into a fever when trying to suppress these urges. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening ''Help Description: A world-travelling merchant who loves money and big spenders. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |40% |55% |60% |55% |80% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | +1 | 0 | +3 | -1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Robin (Male) Other Supports *Tiki *Robin (Female) *Morgan (If Anna is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Anna is essentially a very versatile unit, possessing Trickster class. When compared to Gaius, her closest counterpart, Anna trails behind Gaius in several stats, though she has better defensive stat growths over him and a modest magic growth, making her a decent Trickster healer. Her main quirk is that she has an incredible amount of Luck growth, on top of a decent speed and skill growths to make her a tricky unit to hit. Her resistance is also quite high making her good for countering mage units. These traits usually make her more durable and more well suited for the Trickster class. It is recommended to give her Levin Swords to build off of her decent magic stat, though other swords work well with her decent strength cap and growth rate. She starts off with the Thief set of skills so she can pick locks right away and have a decent movement range with Movement +1. Anna has the ability to slide into the Assassin class once she reaches level 10 and is a good option for Anna to be an offensive unit. She will lose a huge amount of her resistance, though this will get reallocated, with some of her Magic loss, into her other stats making her faster and stronger. She can grab her only offensive skill, Lethality, in this class and Pass to help her swarm or escape swarms herself. Reclassing Anna's two reclassing sets are the Archer and Mage lines. As a Mage and Sage, Anna is lacking the magical potency of Miriel and Ricken but is a bit sturdier and much harder to hit. Same going with the Dark Knight classes aside from Magic and Luck, Anna's caps are similar to Ricken in all other stats. Anna can grab Focus for good solo attacks, Slow Burn to slowly build her dodging and accuracy, and Lifetaker for regeneration. Magic +2 can be good as well for some extra healing potency and Levin Sword damage if needed initially, but best left off once she builds up some decent stats. The Archer class may seem tempting, but Virion has higher strength, skill, and speed growths, allowing him to hit harder and faster. Aside from some of the skills offered in that class, Anna really plays best in her other classes. The Bow Knight's Bowbreaker is great for her to use when equipped with a sword since she'll have no options to counterattack unless she is wielding her Levin Sword and the Sniper's Hit Rate +20 is decent to help Anna hit enemies and Bowfaire is useful if Anna becomes an Assassin. As a Boss All Difficulties *''Forged +8 Mt and 20 Hit Fire Emblem Fates ''Help Description: A merchant who pops up unexpectedly. One of many identical sister Annas. Xenologue 10: Anna on the Run |-|As an NPC= Bow - D |Item=Iron Bow Concoction Arms Scroll }} |-|Playable= Bow - C |Item=Arms Scroll }} *Note: Starting stats as an NPC will scale based off chapter progression. Growth Rates Class: |35% |40% |60% |40% |60% |70% |20% |65% |} |35% |35% |70% |35% |60% |70% |20% |65% |} |45% |40% |55% |45% |55% |80% |20% |55% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +2 | -2 | +2 |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Kana (If Anna is her mother) Class Sets |} *'Marriage Class': Anna can receive whatever secondary class that male Corrin has if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Overall Anna functions similarly to her Awakening version. She trails behind Niles, the other available Outlaw, in most stats with only her excellent Magic and Luck stats making up for these shortcomings. This can make things slightly problematic as she is physically frail and has middling strength, leaving her ability as an offensive unit initially in question. However, with time put into her, she can provide solid reliability and utility, especially since her entire class set revolves around utility, rather than offensive presence. She benefits from the Shining Bow which works off of her Magic growths and since Anna does not learn attacking skills in any of her classes, the penalty for using it is not a factor. One of Anna's best features is her Personal Skill, Make a Killing, which gives her a chance to obtain a random amount of gold whenever she kills an enemy. She is a great money generator and can help alleviate the need to grind Challenge maps or the Ghostly Gold maps as much for money, especially for Conquest where challenge maps are unavailable. Her base class is the Outlaw, where she starts off with Locktouch and Movement +1 readily available. Both increase her utility to spread out your units to pick locks in multiple areas and do so quickly. Depending on the chapter in which she is recruited, she may not be entirely necessary for this purpose, but the option still remains if a Locktouch unit is needed. Her promotions are the Adventurer and Bow Knight class. Adventurer is probably the best of her promotions to capitalize on her high magic growths, allowing her to be a great mobile healer and certainly fulfills the role of Adventurer healer better than Niles. She learns Lucky Seven to boost her Hit and Avoid during the first seven turns of a map and Pass to allow her to escape enemy swarming tactics or to barge through enemy obstacles to heal beleaguered allies. Bow Knight takes the path of a more offensive Anna. She now gains access to swords and can utilize Levin Swords very effectively and are a great option for Anna to have when dealing with Weapon Triangle match ups. She learns Rally Skill for some more utility and Shurikenbreaker which allows her to deal with Ninja and Maid units more effectively. Secondary and Tertiary Class Anna's Secondary class is the Apothecary class. The Apothecary provides more utility for Anna. In its promotions, Anna learns many great utility skills and most importantly, in the Merchant Class, she learns Profiteer, which allows her to acquire even more money for the first few turns of a map. Given her strong luck, it is almost guaranteed that she obtain Gold Bars fairly often and can be either kept for selling or expended to boost Anna's offense when using Spendthrift. Mechanist provides most notably Replicate which allows Anna to replicate her self and potentially obtain twice the amount of gold per turn using her Personal Skill. Anna's Tertiary class is the Troubadour class. Troubadour allows Anna to be a full magic support. With promotion, Anna learns skills that primarily increase her potential as a supporting unit, the least notable being Tomebreaker which is of little use to Anna due to her high Resistance base and growth rendering Tomebreaker typically useless for her. Live to Serve is a decent skill for Anna should you choose to keep her in a support staffing role. With another promotion option of Strategist, her only magic wielding class, barring DLC, granting her Inspiration serves a similar role boosting her potential as a supporting unit. Rally Resistance provides more utility for her, once again, as a supporting unit. Marriage Classes If looking to expand her into an offensive role, Anna's biggest need is skills to boost her damage, especially attacking skills since Corrin is her only marriage partner and is the only way for her to acquire attacking skills without using online features. Other classes such as Archer, mainly for Bowfaire for additional damage, and Oni Savage, as Counter carries risk for her enemy to attack her at close range. High Luck activated skills such as Good Fortune from the Mercenary class, Miracle from Shrine Maiden, and Salvage Blow from Blacksmith syncs well with her high luck. Other than that, any sort of skill that can either boost her durability, provide good health regen, or provides more utility are well worth obtaining for her. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ; Commander :''A veteran fighter who leads the Order of Heroes. Alfonse and Sharena's commander. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Iron Axe Night Sky }} Axe |Skill= Iron Axe Night Sky }} Axe |Skill= Iron Axe Night Sky }} Axe |Skill= Iron Axe Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Set Anna is one of the Askran Trio that players of Heroes receives at the very beginning of the game. Of the three, she is the Axe wielder with high speed, which is a rarity with Axe users, though her semi-low Atk prevents her from making effective use of that speed. She does favor Res of her defensive stats, but it does very little to her performance overall. Her legendary axe Nóatún has innate Escape Route 2 which is a quirky skill that allows her a plethora of interesting combo positioning play once she is weakened, especially with the right support skills. With an Effect Refine, she instead has a Flier Formation-like effect, allowing her an interesting teleport effect, but is more a gimmick than anything. She has Astra for her special skill, but her attack is not high enough to use it nor its other variation Glimmer. Vantage 3 can work in interesting ways with Nóatún. Finally Spur Res 3 for good supportive assistance with allies. Anna has the makings for a great unit given her high Spd, but like the other Askran trio members, she is hindered by the inability to acquire copies of herself for merging and IVs. Anna was among the best of her unit type in the earliest days of Heroes but she has slowly been powercrept by many Axe users to be released since. Counters Red units in general are her biggest bane. Fast Reds like Ayra and Mia outspeed her outright while powerful Reds like Chrom and even Alfonse can smash through her low defense in a single blow. Even if Anna is given the the chance to counter them, her middling Atk prevents any form of meaningful damage before she goes down. Red mages like Sanaki and occasional Celica can also obliterate her with a powerful Triangle Adept boost. Skill Inheritance Options Nóatún is Anna's niche weapon and using its teleportation abilities requires skills that benefit from low health including Brazen Atk/Def for general combat or even Brazen Atk/Res to maximize her good defensive stat against some Dragons. Fury otherwise is a flat boost that also slowly whittles down her health. Desperation uses her low HP to give her immediate follow ups to her initiated attacks. For her other skills Reposition is the standard Support skill and Moonbow gives her the needed boost to cut through enemy defense. Slot C is a bit flexible as Anna can run Hone, Drives, Spurs, Tactics and even Ploy skills if desired. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Supports *Ryoma *Camilla *Lissa *Robin *Caeda *Lucina *Lyn *Celica *Oboro Quotes ''Awakening :Anna/Awakening Quotes Fates :Anna/Fates Quotes Heroes :Anna/Heroes Quotes Warriors :Anna/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings Awakening Anna - Secret Seller (秘密の行商人 Himitsu no Kōshōnin lit. Traveling Merchant of Secrets) : With nary a word, Anna left the others and returned to her free-spirited merchant life. She was later sighted across the continent, haggling with suppliers and beating down the cost of goods. ; Anna and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Anna, above all else. Fates ; Anna - Secretive Merchant : Anna returned to merchant life, revitalizing trade in parts of the world most affected by the war. Official records show how her network and name were passed down to the next generation. ; Anna and Corrin (Birthright/Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Anna, continued to travel the world as a merchant. It is said the two were very much in love. ; Anna and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise King of Valla. His wife, Anna, continued to travel the world as a merchant. It is said the two were very much in love. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Anna appears as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Although Anna does not make a direct appearance, a store clerk that works for Hee Ho Mart bears her likeness, including her trademark pose. She plays a small role in side stories during the course of the game and is only ever referred to as "Salesclerk." Eventually, the empty checkout station becomes manned by a second Anna dressed in a dark purple and black version of the HHM uniform and a Black Frost mask. (Black Frost is a derivative of Jack Frost, the in-game mascot of Hee Ho Mart as well as the mascot of Atlus, who developed the game.) She is only visible to Mirage Masters and sells rarer and more expensive items. She also appears in the Idolaspheres to offer sidequests in which she requests the party harvest a specific material from a specific enemy and return the collected items to her for a reward. The Black Frost Anna also speaks like Jack Frost/Black Frost, commonly using Jack Frost's catchphrase "Hee ho!" as well as ending her sentences with "ho." Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Anna is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Anna is the Latin derivative of the Hebrew name Hannah, originating from the Hebrew word Channah, meaning "favor" or "grace". Trivia *An unnamed character, visually identical to Anna, runs the secret shop and the game suspension feature in ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, complete with an identical pose. *In Awakening, after playing for at least an hour, Anna will appear in the bottom screen of the save menu, saying "Don't forget to take breaks!" *Anna shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Olivia, Hana and Mozu. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Saori Seto, with Severa. *Anna was voted as the 13th most popular female on Nintendo's Awakening poll. **For Fates, Anna was voted as the 31st most popular female on Nintendo's official poll. **Anna's Awakening incarnation came in 17th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll, with 8,431 votes. Her Fates incarnation came in 31st place for females, and had 5,065 votes. *Strangely, Anna's portrait from Fire Emblem Fates depicts her with 6 fingers. *Anna's official artwork from Heroes depicts her wielding the Nóatún. *Anna and Celica's Fire Emblem Warriors ''support conversation, where Celica says she has never seen another Anna before, is a reference to her games being the only ones without an appearance from Anna. * Anna's outfit in ''Three Houses depicts one of the 22 Crests in game, specifically the Ernest Crest. The Ernest Crest is one of the Crests that are not only faded out on the mural, but are also described as "a Crest long lost to history" in game. * Fire Emblem Three Houses is the only game so far where Anna does not have red hair and instead her hair is pink. Gallery es:Anna Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters